


Happily ever after

by Echomcload



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hamilton Lyrics, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echomcload/pseuds/Echomcload
Summary: so, this is a birthday gift for my best friend, beta, and an absolute legend human being, @pet genius.so pet, I hope you like this fic. happy birthday, I hope you live to be 180!so, basically, sev and regulus get married... it's their wedding, and its told from Reggy's pov... I put in a little...tiny... totally unnoticeable hamilton reference in there. hope yall have fun reading, ESPECIALLY YOU, PET_GENIUS!
Relationships: Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Happily ever after

Regulus gazed at his reflection in the mirror and smiled… he couldn’t believe this day had finally arrived. He adjusted his bow and ran his hand through his hair to get them out of his eyes… if they had told him 4 years ago that he was going to be marrying a half-blood he would’ve laughed in their face. He smiled as he remembered the first day they were officially introduced. He was failing potions and Slughorn couldn’t allow his prized student to fail potions. He had dragged Severus to the side and told him he had to tutor regulus. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Absolutely not!” Severus yelled

“Severus-“

“No!”

“Severus, my boy-“

“I don't want to be tutored by the half-blood!” Regulus yelled

“Good! I don't want to be anywhere near a black!” Severus yelled back

“Boys!-“

“HA! Like anyone from the black family would want to come anywhere near you snape!”

Severus opened his mouth to yell something else but Slughorn interrupted them 

“QUIET! Listen, boys! Severus is great at potions and regulus you’re failing! Two weeks, if you’re not getting along after that you can go on your merry way. And Severus… I'll write you a recommendation letter and I'll pull some strings for you pass your potions mastery exam this summer!”

Regulus would never forget the look of disbelief and excitement in Severus's eyes “really?!”

“Yes!” 

Severus turned to regulus and gave him a judging look. “Okay…”

“Wow… you’re easily bought aren't you snape…” regulus smirked. Severus glared at him before storming off. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t the best introduction but it was definitely something. Regulus snickered to himself as he walked around the room Lucius had given him to stay in until 6 pm, regulus sat on the bed and picked up a grape from the basket of fruit Narcissa had prepared for them. He paced around the room for a few minutes then opened his door to look at the grandfather clock at the end of the hallway. 5:40, he read and sighed 20 more minutes before Narcissa would allow him to see his husband to be. He sighed and adjusted his bow tie once more. He continued walking around as he thought back to the first te Severus tutored him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. 

Regulus walked into the empty potions classroom and saw Severus sitting there writing something in a book. As he approached the table Severus snapped his book shut and looked up and regulus “good evening black”

“Snape” regulus’s sat down on the chair facing snape.

Before I start teaching you anything I wanted to know exactly how terrible you were, '' Severus said as he handed regulus a paper.

Regulus turned the paper over “ AN EXAM?! REALLY?!” 

“You have 10 minutes” Severus stands up and tries to walk away

“IM A 6TH YEAR! I HAVEN'T LEARNED HALF OF THESE POTIONS!” 

Severus stared back at him with a black stare

“Come on! BE FAIR SNAPE!”

Severus raised an eyebrow “alright… 15 minutes” and with that, he left to go sit in the back of the class and started scribbling in his book again. Regulus huffed in frustration and turned to the paper:

  1. What are the three ingredients to the polyjuice potions?



Regulus huffed in annoyance… he remembered something about lacewing flies so he wrote that… what else would be in the poly juice potions…. mandrakes…. sure why the hell not…. he tapped his quill on the table for a few minutes before deciding to go to question two: 

  1. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?



Regulus sighed in Relief as he realized he knew this one. The same plant, he wrote.

“10 minutes.” He heard Severus say 

He sighed and moved to number three:

  1. What ingredient in the Felix felicis makes causes it to be poisonous in large amounts?



Regulus rubbed his temple in annoyance. He didn’t even know what was inside a Felix felicis potion! He hit his head against the table a few times trying to think of an answer.

“Careful black, I don't think we can afford to lose any more brain cells. Also, 7 minutes”

He turned back to glare at Severus then picked up his quill again and moved to 4th:

  1. 陶酔のエリクサーで最も重要な成分は何ですか



Regulus stared at the question in confusion.

“SNAPE! what the fuck is this?!”

Regulus turned to Severus and watched him sigh then as slowly as possible close his book and walk towards Severus. Regulus watched his every step. When he finally approached regulus he peeked at the paper “what seems to be the problem?”

“WHY IS ONE OF MY QUESTIONS IN CHINESE?!”

“Well, that is incredibly racist… I'd like to inform you that what you are looking at is Japanese.”

“THAT DOESNT HELP ME! WHY IS ONE OF MY QUESTIONS IN JAPANESE?!”

“ I honestly didn’t think you would make it this far…”

“WHAT?!”

Severus shrugged “well for translation that says ‘what is the most important ingredient in the elixir of euphoria?’”

“Seriously?!”

“Yes… and you have 4 minutes left.”

“.... I hate you…”

“The feeling is mutual, black”

Regulus turned back to his paper now in an absolutely horrendous mood. He wrote down pearl powder and moved on to the final question:

  1. How long does it take to successfully brew the draught of living death?



Regulus breathed in a sigh of relief as that was actually 6th-year knowledge. He calmly wrote 3 hours.

“ I'm done with your stupid questions” regulus turned to Severus. 

“Wow… and with 2 minutes still left…” Severus said looking at his watch. “Impressive, black.”

He picked up the paper and started looking over it. 

“Did you really find someone to translate something to Japanese just to mess with me….?”

Severus took a minute before answering 

“No one translated it for me… you're...horribly bad!”

“You used a book or something?”

Severus lowered the paper and looked at Regulus.

“Look me in The eyes and repeat that sentence…”

Regulus and Severus stared at each other for a few seconds… neither breaking eye contact.

“So… where did you learn Japanese?”

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his temple 

“I didn't think it was possible but you are somehow thicker that your brother.”

Severus opened his eyes and saw an even more confused regulus

“I'm half Japanese you dimwit”

Regulus mouth went into a silent ‘oh’

“HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL?! The corner of my eyes are sharper than the icicles on your brother's cold dead heart!”

Regulus chocked on the air and coughed out a burst of laughter. 

Severus shook his head “I'm starting fro the beginning as I'm assuming you've picked up nothing since 1st year.”

“ This is a one-week thing snape.. you don't have to put so much effort.”

“I want that recommendation letter and if Slughorn wants me to kill for it… I will kill…”

Regulus raised his hands in surrender as he saw the seriousness in Severus’s eyes.

“For today that's all I had planned… see you tomorrow.” And with that Severus left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Regulus had eaten all the fruit they had left for him. He paced around a little bit more. Then sat back on the bed. He hadn't seen Severus all week and he missed him. Narcissa and Lucius had kept them apart, from buying tuxes to the designing the venue had been up to regulus and Narcissa and food, drinks and planing had been with Severus and Lucius. Regulus was very excited for today. He wondered if he should check the clock again but then he heard the sound of one Narcissa Malfoys- black’s high heels. He opened the door before Narcissa got the chance to knock.

“Are the guests here?” 

“Yes… all of them!”

“Even….”

“The mudblood didn't show up… but Sirius did… I don’t understand why you invited him… or why he came.”

“Mother made me…something about making Sirius jealous… I've learned to tune her out..”

Narcissa smiled

“And as for why he is here… I bet he has an angle… I'm going to have to talk to him” regulus thought out loud

“There is no way he has and angle… he’s probably here out of spite…”

“No… Sirius is more Slytherin than he lets on… I lived with him for 15 years… I know…”

Narcissa shrugged “so should we head downstairs?” 

“Is sev there?”

“Yeah Lucius took him about 3 minutes ago”

“Okay…”

He offered Narcissa his arm and the walked down the stairs and through the parlor into the Malfoys backyard. Regulus didn’t understand why Severus chose here… or why the Malfoys were so keen on having over 300 guests in their yard. A peacock ran past them breaking regulus’s train of thoughts. 

“I thought you would gather up the peacocks”

Narcissa sighed “we tried…”

“.... do I want to know….”

“..... no…”

They walk the rest of the way in silence. 

Finally, they arrived at the tent

“Severus is waiting in th-“

Before Narcissa could finish her sentence regulus started running towards the tent.

As he ran in, he saw Severus brushing his hair, but as Severus saw him in the mirror he let go of the hairbrush and ran to hug regulus. 

“Hello, my love. I've missed you…” Severus kissed regs forehead.

“Me too…”

They almost kissed but they were stopped by a little ‘ahem’ from behind regulus. They both turned to face Narcissa.

“Now, now save that for the wedding you two!”

Severus rolled his eyes at regulus and regulus smirked. They went back into the tent for some final touch up.

—————————-

Regulus stood in behind all the guests waiting for the music to start so he could walk down the aisle. His heart pounded with excitement and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Ready to get married?”

Regulus turned around and smiled as he saw his father standing there. They practically jumped in his dad's arms.

“Wow kiddo!” His dad hugged him back just as enthusiastically. They held on for a few seconds before his dad patted his back twice and took three steps back

“So… the big day! Are you excited?”

Regulus smiled and nodded once.

Before Orion could talk more the music picked up. Regulus and Orion smiled at each other as regulus took Orion's arm and they started to walk down the aisle. They walked down the aisle in perfect synchronization with the music and as they reached the step leading to the arch, Orion and abraxas let go of reg and sev, smiled at each other, and went to sit down. Sev held regulus hand as they walked up to the arch where Lucius was waiting for them. 

“Friends… family, we are gathered here today to watch these two become one. If you would please hold each other's hand” Lucius said as he pulled out a dark green ribbon. Regulus grabbed Sev's left hand with his left and Sev's right with his right. They smiled at each other then nodded at Lucius to keep going.

“ Do you, Severus Tobias snape take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Lucius said as he started to tie the ribbon around their joined hands.

“ I do…” Severus's smile was the biggest regulus had ever seen.

“And do you, Regulus Arcturus Black, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Lucius said as he finished tying the ribbon in a neat bow. 

“ I do…” regulus smiled back just as brightly

“You may now kiss for the first time as one until death does you apart.”

There was a bit of some awkward shuffling 

As they both tried to figure out where how to kiss without their hand being anywhere uncomfortable, much to the entertainment of the guests. But finally, regulus pulled Severus's arms and had the put around his neck which put his hands in an uncomfortable position but he didn’t care. For the first time in a week, their lips met and the entire world melted away as regulus enjoyed the feeling of Severus warm soft lips against his. All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat and a distant cheering he assumed was the audience. somehow this kiss felt almost exactly like their first kiss atop the astronomy tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are we going to the tower… we’re gonna miss dinner!” Severus complained as regulus dragged him along

“Don't worry, it's all been arranged!” Regulus turned to smile at Severus as the reached the top of the stairs and regulus opened the final door and showed what he had done from Severus.

Severus stood there in awe as he stared at the cords of fairy lights twinkling above them seemingly connected to nothing. He was about to ask something but he completely forgot his question as his eyes fell on the little picnic regulus set up for them. 

“ oh.. regulus, this is beautiful…”

“Thanks, kreature helped a lot”

“Your best friend is a house-elf and your dating a half-blood… you certainly know how to make your family proud.”

He playfully nudged Severus and they both laughed. 

“So, you were asking about dinner?” Regulus said as Severus sat down on the blanket.

Regulus pulled out a basket from behind him.

Severus smiled “so what did you get me?”

Regulus winked and pulled out a plate of pasta

“ a little birdy told me you had expensive taste…”

Severus gaped at regulus “you shouldn't've…”

“Oh it's ok, my mum has a truffle garden in the backyard.

“But you cant-“

“ Yeah… no one knows how she does it...it makes no sense, yet she has one…”

Severus shrugged and took his plate of pasta while smiling. Regulus smirked at him and pulled out his plate of lobster mac n cheese.

“What's that?” Severus asked after swallowing his first bite.

“Uh, mac n cheese. With lobster…”

Severus snickered “ good for you… making a child's food fancy”

Regulus playfully glared at him and took a bite of his food.

“ So how was your day?” Severus asked

“Boring! I can't wait till summer break! Only one month to go!” Regulus practically cheered.

“Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that…”

“Why… oh wait are you worried about your newts?”

“ Just a little?”

“I know you will do great! No need to worry! I mean you crushed the owls right!”

Severus suddenly got a bitter look on his face.

“Oh… sorry… I didn’t-“ 

“It's fine, I just don't like thinking about 5th year…”

“Did my brother bother you today?”

“No… it's fine…”

“What happened…?”

“They tore up my defense against the dark arts book… again.”

Regulus felt his blood pressure rise as he stood up

“That's it… I'm gonna go tear all four of them apart… medieval style.” 

“Regulus, no!”

Before regulus could react Severus pulled him by the front of the shirt and as their lips connected all of Regulus's anger seemed to melt away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally broke the kiss. And the audience applauded once more.

Lucius smiled at both them as they grabbed both ends of the ribbon with their teeth and he heard Severus mumble about how stupid this was before they each pulled the string opening the ribbon and letting it fall to the ground. The crowd cheered once more.

“They are very excitable aren’t they?” Severus whispered so only Regulus and Lucius heard him causing them to snicker a bit.

“And now we move onto the vow exchange. Severus asked me to go first as he says he's a bit long.”

Severus blushed a bit as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and started reading

“I love you for many reasons, but if I were to name a few it would have to be: 

I love you because you actually put effort into me, I love you because no one has ever given me the love that you have given, I love you because you always made me feel like I was worth something, I love you because you made me smile when I thought I had forgotten how to, I love you because you have a big, honest and caring heart, I love you and every detail about you, to summarise I love you because you are simply you…” Severus grabbed regulus hand and squeezed it as a tear rolled down his cheek. Regulus kissed Severus's hand and they heard a few “awwww”s and “ooh”s from the crowd. 

“ now for regulus’s vows…”

“Come on Lucius... I can't compete with that!” Everyone laughed a bit as regulus took out his paper,

“ I give my heart and life to you and all that entails, and I ask for nothing more than all of you;

I'll take the good with the bad, to live with you through trials and triumphs, I live with you with all my commitment and the promise you security and the joy of love.”

He looked up from the paper to see the tears rolling down Severus's face as he pouted like he always did when he was on the edge of a full-on meltdown. Regulus couldn’t handle staring at his sad little face and gave his, now husband, a big hug. They hugged for a minute or two as a few members of the crowd started crying. They pulled out of the hug and Severus laid his forehead against Regulus's

“I love you..”

“I love you too”

“Narcissa… if you would please…” Lucius said, his voice breaking a bit. Narcissa walked over and handed Lucius the rings then wiped a tear and went to stand back in her spot. Lucius handed each of them their rings and as they each put it on he said: “I proudly pronounce you, one!” The crowd stood up and started cheering as Regulus grabbed Severus's left hand and raised it for everyone to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regulus softly pushed the hair out of his husband's sleeping face. They had been married for 2 years and he still looked beautiful as ever. He got out of bed and checked the clock, 2:30 am. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and went to his desk to finish his letter.

He was almost done when he heard Severus’s sleepy voice come from the bed.

“Regulus, come back to sleep..”

“I have an early meeting out of town.”

He heard some rustling he assumed it was Severus turning to look out the window “it's still dark outside.”

“I know… I just need to write something down”

“Why are you writing like your running out of time?” And hen he got no answer he sighed “come back to bed… that would bed, that would be enough.”

“I'll be back before you know I'm gone!”

“Come back to sleep” Severus practically whined

“This meeting is at dawn…”

Severus huffed “Well I'm going back to sleep..” Severus said as regulus finished his letter. 

He got up and walked up to Severus “hey…” and when Severus opened his eyes again “I love you…” 

“Me too regulus, me too…”

He kissed Severus on the forehead, and when he was sure he had gone back to bed he put the letter on his pillow explaining to Severus where he was and what he was doing in case he didn’t make it back. Then he left the room turned to the right and entered the only other bedroom in the house. He walked in as silently as possible until he got close enough to the crib to lean in and kiss his sleeping son’s forehead. He watched the one-year-old. Breathe for a few minutes and marveled at how much he looked like Severus even though he wasn’t biologically theirs.

“ goodbye, eros.”

He ran his hand through the baby's soft black hair and sighed in relief when it didn’t wake up.

He wanted to stand there forever and watch his son but he knew kreature was waiting for him outside, so he kissed the child one last time and walked out of his room and out the house. Kreature was standing in the backyard and when he saw regulus he ran as fast as his old little legs could carry him “MASTER!” He immediately started whispering as regulus motioned at him to be quiet “... are you sure yous wants to do this? Kreature can dos it! Kreature good elf!”

“Yes you are a good elf, but I need to be there… now tell me more about this cave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also totally check out her fic, its the best thing ever!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211695


End file.
